


10 Categories: Aaron and Robert

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [17]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Conversations, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: I do not own Emmerdale.





	10 Categories: Aaron and Robert

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Emmerdale.

**AU**

“Rob, this is my fiancée, Aaron,” Vic says.

**First Time**

“It’s your first, but this is gonna be the last time either of us marry.”

**Adventure**

“Come to the beach with me and Robert, Liv. It’ll be an adventure, yeah?”

**Smut**

Constantly wanting Aaron in ways having nothing to do with sex terrified Robert.

**Fluff**

Liv has a high fever, and Aaron and Robert tuck her into bed between them.

**Angst**

“Aaron will have my blessing when he marries someone I find worthy,” Paddy bluntly says.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Sitting down, Liv steels herself. “If it matters, you have my blessing.”

Robert hugs her.

**Humour**

Handing a crown to Aaron and straightening Liv’s, Robert insists, “I’m not wearing one.”

**Romance**

“I love you, Mr Sugden,” Robert says.

“And I love you, Mr Dingle,” Aaron replies.

**UST**

They insist they don’t want, need, or crave one another.

But they do. Always will.


End file.
